memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Paopuhead2picklehead
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 03:33, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Preview Hi - You might want to start using the Preview button so that we don't fill the recent changes list with lots of entries for a single page - thanks! — Morder 07:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Please use the template and use preview instead of making constant edits. — Morder 09:36, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. As Morder told you, please try to combine all (or at least, many) of your edits to an article and save all of them once, not each minor fix individually. :One of the reasons for requesting that is the fact that many of our editors try to check the contributions of others using a page that shows . Having several dozen changes to one article show up there makes it difficult to follow - so as a courtesy to the community, please do as requested. :If you want to check your changes in context, you might want to use the "Show preview" button next to the "Save page" button - that one just displays all changes without saving them. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 10:22, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Alright, time to stop Article talk pages are not your personal soapbox. They are for discussing changes that need to be made to article content, not general forum style chit chat on subject matter. Please stop using talk pages to discuss your personal belief in "Prime Directive" being a fundamentalist religion. Ignoring the massive fallacies in this idea that boggle the mind more so than the people that call "evolution" a religion, it simply does not belong on Memory Alpha talk pages. These are not general forums, these are not places for you to spread your personal opinions or dissatisfaction with Star Trek. If you want to do that, go to one of the many Star Trek forums that can be found on the Internet, such as TrekBBS or the Daystrom Institute Technical Library Forum. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa OuroborosCobra, I'm sorry. I love Star Trek, just disagreed with the PD presented in the context of certain episodes... Didn't realize it was soapbox-ish. Don't have to get so defensive. I'll refrain from using the discussion pages then if it'll make you feel better and again apologize for upsetting you. Thanks for the links by the way, I'll put them to use for my opinions. --Paopuhead2picklehead 11:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Images from illegal copies Please do not upload images from illegal copies of the movie. These are not permitted here, and will be deleted on sight. Thank you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC)